


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Oneddirtygirl



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas, F/M, Fingering, Phone Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneddirtygirl/pseuds/Oneddirtygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is away for Christmas...you miss him. Phone sex ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work follow on twitter @oneddirtygirls2...comment.

I've been getting ready for Christmas by myself this year because my boyfriend is away for work. He’s been out of town for two weeks this time but should be home in two days, which lands on Christmas Eve. I've missed him and wish he could be here to help me with all the Christmas stuff. It’s our first Christmas together and I wish we could have done the whole thing together. However I knew he’d be a busy man when we started dating. If you calling being in the biggest boy band in the world busy. 

Finally finishing putting up the tree something my lazy ass has been putting off. I still need to tackle wrapping the last bit of gifts. I head to the kitchen and make some hot cocoa thinking of what it would be like if Harry was here with me. I know we would get even less done with his clumsiness. But I miss the dork, whatever we'd be having fun or fucking the other fun. I've never been a fan of Christmas stuff, I find it more of a hassle then its worth but being with someone makes it worth it. Especially Harry who is so passionate yet childlike at the same time. 

Sitting back down I begin to wrap the last remaining gifts and lose myself in thought of Harry. It has been two weeks since I've had sex and I was so horny at the thought of having him here and taking me right here on the couch, kitchen, bedroom shower, anywhere really. I can feel myself climb onto his lap and kiss his tender soft lips with his hands wrapping around me, squeezing my ass making me lean into him more. My breasts pushed up against his chest while we kiss, I can taste his tongue in my mouth letting out a soft moan. My mind is gone with the thoughts of him and his touch. I find my hand slipping down into my shorts feeling the softness of my shaved pussy already wet it's from imagining hi. 

I work my finger into my tight pussy teasing myself. I let my think of him. I can feel almost feel his hands instead of my own removing my shirt my breasts bouncing freely in front of his face. He looks at me with a smile his tongue slides along my hard nipple gently teasing it before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it lightly tugging with his teeth. I let my mind go through the scenes of this as my fingers dancing over my clit and inside my pussy with the thoughts of him. Suddenly I hear my phone bringing me back to the here and now. I let out a groan and reach for it. I see it’s Harry and I smile instantly. He doesn't get to call as often with his packed days, so I can't help but be excited. Those days being the longest because the only way to feel close to him is to stalk out twitter. 

“It’s funny you call now, baby. I was just thinking of you.”

“Oh is that so, anything good?”

“If it’s about you, it’s always good! I miss you and want you home now.”

“I want to be home too. I’ll be home soon enough Angel, I promise.”

“I know." I sigh "I just want you home now.” I say in a baby voice

“I'm so sorry baby. Fuck, maybe if could..." He says letting his voice trail off. 

"It's ok, your working I signed up for this."

"Right" he says slightly exasperated. "Let’s not dwell on what we can’t change. Now tell me what were you thinking about?”

“Umm, well. I was umm.”

“Is it that bad, baby? You’re scaring me,” He teases me knowing full well what I am doing. 

“No, smart ass. I just was sitting here wrapping gifts and got lost in thought of having you here and one thing lead to another. I started thinking of you kissing and touching me.”

“Mmm I like where this is going. What were you doing before I called, or should I say what was I doing to you before I called?”

“Baby, you’re making me blush. You’re so mean.”

“I know. Now answer.”

“I was sitting here touching myself thinking of you, my thoughts were of me sitting on your lap and you were sucking on my nipple. I didn't get far before you called.”

“Hmm, now that is a shame. Maybe you should continue now then?”

“While I’m on the phone? No way!” Knowing full well I am going to give in. 

“It’s just with me, baby. Come on; let me hear you moan for me.”

Having him simply say that to me makes me horny enough to the point it hurts and I can’t control myself. I slide my fingers back down into my shorts and start to play with my clit. It’s swollen and I feel my pussy throbbing for him. I lose myself in the thoughts of having him here with me. I don’t hold back my moans as I hold the phone to my ear, I let out soft moans for him. I can almost feel his mouth on my nipple sucking on it hard while I move to take his now hard prick out from his pants. I slide down on his shaft feeling him fill me deeply right there on the couch. My moans increase with my fingers moving quicker over my clit. I then hear Harry start to moan with me and I know that he is on the other end of the phone joining in with me.

My mind switches for a moment seeing him in his hotel room wearing just a pair of night pants with his hand around his cock jerking it softly while listening to me. My lust and desire for him jack up to high gear wanting him deep inside me. I slide two fingers into me and begin to fuck myself harder. I let my mind go back to fucking him on the couch. I can feel his hands on my hips forcing me harder down on his cock, his mouth still on my nipples switching back and forth driving me insane. I arch my back spreading my legs a little wider laying on the couch as I fuck myself the thought of him jerking off for me, the thought of having him inside me, the thoughts of him listening to me touch myself, listening to him jerk off for me becomes so overwhelming. I cry out his name and feel myself orgasm so hard that my body twists, arching hard while I orgasm for the man I love. My orgasm moan clearly sends him over the edge when I hear him growl out and orgasm with me.

“Bloody hell. That was amazing, Angel!”

“You’re not kidding. I came so hard my body shook.”

“Mm don’t tease me again or we’ll have to keep going.”

“Well then get your ass home and we can do it the right proper way, baby.”

“I am, I am. I’m coming home. It’s just two more days alright?"

"I want you home now.”

“Come on now, don’t pout. I can even see your lower lip puckered out and pouting even through the phone.”

“You think you know me so well, Haz!”I say laughing

“Ha, I do, brat. I got you a surprise for Christmas. I’m sure you’ll love It.”

“Tell me."

"Nope." He says laughing

"You know I don’t like surprises."

"Yup."

"You’re so mean!!!”

“Yes, you said that. You love me though, so I must be doing something right.”

“Yes, you must be. I have to get these gifts wrapped or I’ll be up all night.”

“Alright, baby. You get that done I need to get some sleep before the last appearance tomorrow."

“Sweet dreams baby. I love you.”

" I love you, Angel. Missing you always. Any way Lou doesn't let me cuddle him like you do.”

"Get to work idiot, and Lou better not be cuddling you." 

I hang up laughing and sigh. I down my now cold cocoa and smile thinking of what we just did and can’t help but blush. It's what has gotten us through these long months. I have come to expect the dirty messages and calls. I finish the wrapping and place them under the tree, this will be the first year we are hosting christmas, I can't help but be excited and nervous. By the time I’m done I see its well after 1:00 am and go to bed. Waking up the next morning I get all excited like a kid knowing Harry will be home tomorrow. I get up and dress for work.

My day at work drags on and is so busy with last minute things to do before the Christmas break. I will have five days off so I have a lot to get done. I plan to spend a majority of those five days in bed with Harry. At lunch I’m asked to go out after work with the girls and I go. I hesitated missing going out but not wanting to deal with the media backlash I would surely get. But my friends nag until I agree, anyway I haven't been out in a while. We have a great time, getting in easily at several clubs and dancing the night away. At the end of the night I have had a smashing time but have also had a bit too much to drink. I stumble up and into bed sleeping off my buzzed state not even bothering to undress.

I wake up the next morning with a slight headache. Wanting nothing more than to stay in bed and sleep I make my way to the shower and dress. I know I need to clean the house a bit and get ready for Harry coming home this evening. I look outside and see it’s snowing. I let out a soft groan. What do I hate more than the holidays? It’s snow. I hate snow. I clean the house from top to bottom listening to Christmas music to my surprise, I hate christmas music with a passion. But Harry has a spot iffy playlist set up so I can't help but listen trying to feel closer to him. Harry loves christmas way more than I do, for his sake I am trying to lift my bahumbug mood.My mood is up and I’m happy because I know my baby will be home in a few hours. I get lost in the thoughts of having him home again and don’t hear my phone go off until it beeps letting me know I have a voice-mail. I go and check it.

“Hey baby, you must not have heard your phone which is no surprise with you. I have bad news. We've been snowed in at the airport here and won’t be getting out until tomorrow morning. I’m so sorry I couldn't get home like I promised. I know you’ll be mad and I wish I could be there. Please know I love you and will be thinking of you. I love you, Angel.”

Immediately I try to call him off but his phone goes straight to voicemail.I let out a muffled cry as the tears slide down my cheeks. I wasn't about to hold them back knowing that the one thing I wanted for Christmas was to wake up with Harry holding me. I let out a growl. I am beyond pissed. 

Without caring what I look like more or that I look the opposite of perfect I grab my wallet and head to the store. If I can’t have Harry here, I’m going to drink. I get to the store and grab a bottle Fireball and go thankfully unrecognized. 

I don’t bother with having dinner that I had planned to make for us when Harry got home. I flop onto the couch and flick on the TV. Of course there is not a damn thing on that isn't Christmas related and decide to watch ‘A Christmas Story’. I start drinking and looking at my phone hoping Harry will call back. I’m down half the bottle of Fireball now and can feel the full affects it has on me more so since I've not eaten. The movie is over and re-running again. I don’t bother to change the channel. I feel myself slip into a half sleep right there on the couch.

I don’t remember fully passing out but when I wake up the next morning I let out soft groan and stretch feeling the warmth of an arm holding me. I am in my bed and I roll over to see the sleeping face of Harry holding me tight to him and I let out a tearful squeal. His eyes open slowly with his trademark grin on his face, looking at me.

“Good Morning Angel and Merry Christmas.” He said with that slow voice I always missed.

“How, when, I thought? I thought you couldn't make it in? What happen with the snow storm?”

“You really think I’m going to let some snow storm stop me from being here with you on our first Christmas together? I knew it was snowing here and called to tease you. Then I couldn't get a signal to call back telling you it was a joke so I went with it….. Surprise?

“Oh! You’re such an ass! You got me upset and made me crabby last night. But I don’t care I’m so glad you’re here and with me like I wanted!”

I roll over completely looking at him as I lean in the tip of my tongue touches the seam of his lips and they part, allowing me to enter. He winds his hands into my hair and I close my eyes. I hope for this kiss to last forever, I let out a soft moan at the thought. My moan causes him to move one of his hands down feeling one of my breasts through my shirt, I can feel how hard my nipples become by his simple touch. I reach and pull him closer to me, there is no space left between us.

We kiss for a long moment before he undresses us both before his mouth crashes down into mine, hot, cruel, punishing lips. My body yields and soaks in all he has to offer me. I can feel his cock pressed hard against me. He moves so he’s on top of me, my fingers wrap around his shaft yearning to feel him inside me. He reaches down under me and squeezes my ass, holding me close to him with his lips moving from mine over my jaw.

My fingers tease him while I feel his mouth move to my neck now. He begins to suck gently on my hot flesh making me burn deeper for him. I let out a stifled moan. I can feel my heart thudding in my ears, desire pumping through my blood harder. He moves down to take my nipple into his mouth and sucks on it gently at first working into a hard sucking passion while I grip hard on cock jerking the length of him. I can’t seem to get enough of him while he moves down he removes his hands from my ass and parts my legs wide. No words need to be spoken as he looks down at my pink shaved pussy.

It’s welcoming him in, to do as he wishes with me. He moves down between my thighs kissing softly before reaching my mound. He slides his tongue into my pussy giving me all that I have wanted. I can feel him suck and flick his perfectly soft tongue on my aching hard nub. I part my legs inviting him into me. He moves to slide a single finger into my pussy. I can feel the pressure of him pushing slowly in. He begins to fuck me with his finger hard and fast while chewing on my clit making me squirm and writhe under him.

I let out a squeaking moan proclaiming that I’m going to orgasm while lifting my hips up to him wanting to cum for him. He pulls his finger out of me and moves as quick as he can up to me while pushing his cock into my silky wet sex. My pussy wraps around him like a death machine sucking him deep into me as I let out a shuddering moan and orgasm deep on him. He’s fucking me hard, thrusting with every last ounce of force he can. I feel our bodies colliding together as one while he takes me. I wrap my legs around his waist forcing him to go deeper into me. I pull him down into a forceful kiss while I moan.

My orgasm ripples hard around him like an ocean crashing hard into the rocks. He can sense my orgasm slowing and starts a slow pace inside me, the angle he’s at he can run his shaft along my clit teasing me. I run my fingers along his back gently working into a slight deeper pressure with the pleasure he causes me. He leans down and I whisper moans of joy in his ear before I wrap my lips around his lobe and suckle on it like a kitten would. This makes him grunt out and shake for more.

I take note and suckle on him harder while his pace now increases. He’s lost in space of utter pleasure working his speed up again inside me. He orgasms so hard it shoots deep inside me hard, I can feel the thick seed fill me to the core. He doesn't stop pushing harder inside me while I suck on his ear still moaning for him. His body is shaking uncontrollably while he orgasms. Once he’s done he slides off me and pulls me into his arms. He kisses me lightly on the forehead and smiles.

“You’re more then I could ever ask for, Angel. I hope you never forget that.”

“I’ll never forget it, I can promise you that.”

“Good. Now how about we go and open gifts? Mum and Gemma aren't due til this evening and I can't wait to give you your gift. I owe you that surprise."

We get up and throw on just robes not bothering with clothes. We head into the living room and I stop dead in my tracks. There in a small little pen is a puppy with the biggest bow around its little neck. I let an excited awe moment and rush over to it. I quickly see its a little girl puppy and hug her to me, giving her lots of kisses and cooing at her.

“I take it, you like her? I thought you might.”  
W   
“How can I not like her? She is so adorable!”

“I’m glad you like her, baby. What will you name her?”

I bite my bottom lip and think for a long moment. She is a soft brown almost like the color of a cookie and smile up at him.

“Since she is a Christmas present and is the color of a cookie I’m going to call her Gingersnap.”

“I think that’s a perfectly befitting name for her.”

We spent the next half hour opening gifts of course he went over board, some of his gifts were too much others were adorable and hilarious. He made me laugh as he told me about how he was able to get Gingersnap. He had her at the hotel with him for a week and it wasn't easy trying to keep her a secret from the fans it would have been on twitter within minutes. Also apparently he was nervous that I would hear the times we were on the phone. Getting her here had been another hilarious story. Out of all the gifts I got from him, having him being home was by far the best but Gingersnap was right up there on the list also.

Once all our gifts were done with and we cleaned our mess we made breakfast, and went for a walk with Gingersnap be fore his family came so she could enjoy the snow. It was the first time I enjoyed snow. Having Harry with me on Christmas was well worth all the waiting I've had to do.


End file.
